I Know
by jo-beagle
Summary: These are random one-shots for the Genderbent Hero's Cuties *Rated M for a reason* (Not the best title or summary) Requests are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I know that I have two other stories out right now (The Fix-It Kids and Wreck-It Rhonda: High School) but I felt like writing some genderbent Hero's Cuties. This is just something that I had in my head that I felt the need to write. So Enjoy!**

The work day was over and both Phoenix and Rhonda were exhausted. Everyone that played today was either an expert or close to it. Just before the two were about to leave, they heard Mrs. Litwak walk by and she was talking to one of the kids. He was a young boy but he was probably the most talented gamer there.

"So you're telling me that this game might be unplugged?" The boy asked as he gestured to the old Fix-It Phoenix Jr. cabinet. Mrs. Litwak sadly nodded and sighed. "Yup, poor Phoenix and Rhonda have been through a lot with me and I'd hate to see them go. But this _is_ one of the oldest game's in the arcade."

They left soon after that but Phoenix was frozen to her spot. _Unplugged_. The single worst word that a video game character could and would ever hear. She wanted to believe that it wasn't true. Her game had just become one of the most popular games in the arcade. Just as her thoughts were about to get the best of her, Phoenix heard the all to familiar sound of a hover board enter her game.

Looking over to the tunnel of the game's entrance, she saw her husband, Thomas John Calhoun, hop off of the cruiser and fold it up. Once the cruiser was back into the form of a backpack, he slung it over his armored shoulder and walked over to his wife.

"Hey Fix-It." He said as he tugged the brim of Phoenix's hat over her eyes. Phoenix giggled but was cut off when Thomas bent down and reeled her into a kiss.

Phoenix had thought that the kiss was over when Thomas started to pull away. She was slightly surprised when he bit her bottom lip and swept his tongue into her mouth making the small handywomen shiver. Thomas smirked when he heard his wife moan into his mouth. When they finally pulled apart, Phoenix's face was stained red.

"Well..." Phoenix started as she tried to catch her breath. "Someone's in a good mood."

Thomas laughed and scooped Phoenix up into his arms bridal style as he stood up and walked her to their house. When they got there he shut the door and carried her up to the bedroom.

Once they reached the room, Thomas tossed Phoenix onto the bed and disassembled his armor leaving him in his black boxers. Phoenix's face somehow got even more bright as her husband crawled over to her and started to unbutton her blue work shirt. As he was doing this, Phoenix drifted off into her thoughts. She didn't know how she was going to tell Thomas about her game being unplugged. Even if the rumor wasn't true, she knew that she had to tell her husband.

Thomas pushed Phoenix's blue over shirt from her shoulders and dug his hands under her white undershirt; dragging it up her body. Once the shirt was up high enough, he tossed it across the room leaving Phoenix in her white bra. Thomas then noticed that his wife still had her work boots, gloves and denim jeans.

Phoenix took her gloves off and wrapped her arms around Thomas's shoulders as he kissed down her jaw. "Mmm... Tommy?" She asked through her moans. Thomas slowly dragged his hands from Phoenix's shoulders down to her waist. "Hmm..."

Phoenix took a deep breath and avoided her husbands gaze as she prepared herself for what she knew she was going to have to say. Without another thought she blurted it out.

"My game might be unplugged!"

Thomas felt his blood run cold. How could Phoenix's game get _unplugged_? His gaze slowly lifted to meet his wife's. When he noticed that she kept her gaze to the side in shame, he softly grabbed her head in both of his hands and forced her to look at him.

"Oh baby..." Thomas then saw a tear fall from Phoenix's eye and he brushed it away with his thumb. He pushed his forehead against hers and looked her straight in the eyes; offering her a smile. "Hey... if your game does get unplugged, which it's _not_, you can come live in my game. Or we could go with Rhonda and the other Nicelanders to Sugar Rush."

Her watery blue eyes watched Thomas as he leaned into another sweet kiss. He pulled back ever so slightly. "I love you." This mad Phoenix's smile return. "I love you too."

The next kiss was more deep and passionate than the first one. Thomas's hands roamed down Phoenix's small body and stopped when he found the top of her denim jeans. He then unbuttoned them and pulled them down his wife's legs. When the pants reached her feet, Phoenix kicked them off along with her boots and socks.

Thomas chuckled when he heard Phoenix let out a loud moan as he slipped his hands between her legs. "Hey, no matter what happens, I'll always be here." He whispered into her ear. Phoenix's eyes slid shut and she sighed blissfully before reopening her eyes. "I know hun. That's why I love you." She whispered back.

Phoenix yelped in surprise when Thomas reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. It fell onto the sheets. Thomas then dragged his hands from her back to her chest making Phoenix moan even louder. He was on his knees and so was she. Thomas still had a height advantage over Phoenix though. But that didn't matter to them in the least.

His hands gradually made their way down Phoenix's body to her backside and lightly grasped her bottom half; pulling her onto his knees and kissed her feverishly. She reciprocated the fervor by running her hands down Thomas's arms and eventually stopping at his waist. Thomas slipped Phoenix's white panties off and ran his hands up her thighs slowly.

Phoenix grabbed both sides of Thomas's face in her hands and pulled him into a long sensual kiss. His boxers eventually came off and he gently pressed into her. Phoenix now had the height advantage by being in his lap. Her hips met his gentle thrusts as they began to move together.

Thomas's heart nearly melted when he saw the loving look in his wife's eyes as they locked with his. There was something about Phoenix that had made him soft. Ever since Rhonda game jumped, nothing in the arcade was the same. Especially Thomas and Phoenix's life. For Phoenix it was love at first sight. Even though Thomas did try to shoot her. It took Thomas a little more time to realize that she was his 'soul mate' or whatever. He really loved her more than anything. And moments like these when he got the chance to cheer her up when she was upset... they were amazing.

The look on Phoenix's face when he was romantic and caring was almost to much for the tough as nails soldier from what is possibly the most dangerous game in the arcade. He loved it though. He loved her. No. Not loved. He_ LOVES_ her. More than anything.

By this time in their love making session, Phoenix was already shivering like mad and moaning his name loudly. The thrusts got faster and more purposeful until Phoenix finally came; nearly screaming Thomas's name to the top of her lungs. They way she came sent Thomas into his own little world. All he could think about was Phoenix and nothing else. That was when he came.

After both of their little episodes were, done they both sank down from their highs and pushed their foreheads together; panting heavily. Thomas then scooped Phoenix up and got under the covers. When they both got settled, meaning that Thomas was protectively curled around Phoenix's tiny form, he kissed her lovingly.

Phoenix sighed blissfully and snuggled close to Thomas.

"Hey." Thomas said softly as he ran his fingers through his wife's now messy, but somehow still very soft, brown hair. "Hmm?" She asked; voice obviously tired. Thomas chuckled. "I meant what I said. You know, about how I'll always be here for you."

This was when Phoenix looked up at Thomas and smiled. "I know. I love you Tommy."

They kissed again before Phoenix sunk back down into Thomas's embrace. "I love you to Fix-It."

And then Phoenix remembered why she was so worried in the first place. "Tommy, What if my game does get unplugged and the Nicelanders can't get out? Or Rhonda can't? Or..." She trailed off looking away from Thomas. Thomas new exactly where Phoenix was going and hugged her tighter. "Baby don't... don't say that. I told you that you'll come with me. You'll get out if your game does get unplugged. And so will the Nicelanders. And so will Rhonda. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Phoenix smiled and cuddled closer to him. "I know you won't."

**Well, how did I do. I know that I'm not the best at writing these types of stories so please review and tell me if you liked it or not. Also, PM me for any requests that you have and I will most likely do them. If not then please don't hate me. **

**THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So I decided to write another chapter to this supposed one-shot. These are basically going to be a bunch of one-shots circling around the Genderbent Hero's Cuties (Thomas and Phoenix) They are all going to be related on sexual themes. *I'M WARNING YOU GUYS THAT THESE MIGHT NOT BE THAT GOOD!* Anyway... Enjoy! I hope...**

Phoenix was giggling like crazy when Thomas started to whisper, well, _things_ into her ear at Tipper's. Rhonda snorted when she saw Thomas lean over to his wife's ear again. Rhonda raised a playful eyebrow. "What? Are you guys to_ good_ to share you're secrets?"

Phoenix stopped giggling and began to stutter. "W-what? No! We-we weren't sharing _secrets_!" She tried to explain. While Phoenix was trying to come up with an excuse, Thomas got the bright idea to tease his wife. Not with words though. He slowly ran his hand up Phoenix's leg. Thomas almost busted out laughing when Phoenix gave off an comical, yet adorable, squeak.

She snapped her head towards he snickering husband and glared at him. Only to have him snicker some more. Thomas couldn't help it. Hi tiny wife was just way to adorable. Phoenix turned back towards Rhonda and who was also laughing a little. "What?" Phoenix asked while folding her arms.

Rhonda shrugged. "You two really don't care when it come's to Public Displays of Affection, do you?" This made Phoenix's face turn even more read. Phoenix started to stammer again which made both Thomas and Rhonda laugh. Sometime later the three returned to Fix-It Phoenix Jr.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Night guys." Rhonda yawned as she walked towards her house and left Phoenix and Thomas to go to theirs. When they arrived, Phoenix took her hat off and headed upstairs not saying a word to Thomas. This made Thomas get a little upset. He went upstairs a few minutes after Phoenix and saw that she had shut the door.

He opened the door ever so slightly and saw Phoenix getting in he Pj's. She didn't have anything on besides her white bra with matching panties. She had natural curves and lightly tanned skin. Her soft wavy brown hair just passed her shoulder's. To Thomas, Phoenix looked sexier than anything. And this gave Thomas an idea.

He opened the door only a little bit and snuck inside the room. When he got inside, Thomas snuck behind Phoenix and scooped her up; surprising the small handywomen. He then pinned her to the bed and covered her body in kisses. "Thomas!" She yelped. Thomas had made it to his wife's flat stomach and looked up at her with a smirk. "What?" He asked innocently.

Phoenix gulped and tried to look away. "I-I'm still upset at you." She tried her hardest to keep her composure. Thomas then put on a fake sad face. "No, not upset..."

Of course she knew that Thomas was faking it. But she also knew that he wouldn't quit this little game that he started until she gave in. Just then Phoenix got a great idea to tease him by playing along. Even though he wouldn't know.

"Yup! I am still upset with you. No, not upset... cross."

Phoenix tried to suppress a giggle when she heard her husband gasp. "Oh no! Baby..." He trailed off as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. Thomas let his hands venture her body as he left kisses all across Phoenix's upper body. Phoenix crossed her arms. "Don't 'Oh no, baby' me."

"Baabbbyyyy..."

Thomas found her sweetest spot on the side of her neck. That was when Phoenix lost all reserve and moaned loud. Thomas looked up and grinned deviously. "HA! I knew I'd get you. Mmm... still mad?"

Phoenix's response was slipping her panties off of her legs and bucking her hips against his still fully clothed form. She then arched an eyebrow and did it again. "Mmm you tell me."

Thomas groaned as she did it a third time and reached behind her and undid her bra clasp. "Guess not..." He murmured against the soft skin of her neck. Phoenix threw her head back in absolute pleasure as he started to nibble gently at her skin. He got his shirt off and looked down at his wife who was breathing heavily. Phoenix smirked when she saw Thomas's blonde hair cover one eye as he tilted his head.

"Why were you made in the first place?" He asked. Phoenix laughed. "You started it. If you wouldn't have touched me back in Tipper's then we wouldn't be here right now. Now would we?"

Thomas leaned up a little. "I'm glad I started it." He leaned back down to whisper into Phoenix's ear again. "Because I love you." Thomas kissed her cheek and trailed kisses down her neck. Phoenix shoved him playfully. "Gee, I love you to."

**Once again, not the best! I'm sorry if you didn't like it. Please review! You guys can PM me for any requests if you have any. Keep on reading!**

**THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter to this story. I know that I need to spend more time on my other stories but I really like writing these. So anyway... Enjoy!**

"I can't believe it!" Phoenix yelled in anger. Rhonda and Vancent jumped a little at the tone in the usually reserved handywomen's voice. "What's wrong hammer-girl?" Vancent asked. Phoenix just then noticed that her to friends looked worried by her sudden outburst. "Oh, it's nothin' Van. Thomas just stood me up... again." She said through gritted teeth.

Rhonda looked at her friend in disbelief. "_Again_? How many times has he done this? Like..." Rhonda started to count on her fingers but Phoenix beat her to it. "ALL MONTH!"

Both Rhonda and Vancent cringed when Phoenix raised her voice. They could understand why she would be mad. Thomas was her husband for crying out loud! Even though he had work he could've at _least_ tried to fit her in. Sure he came home at night, but still. Not to mention that it was also their two month anniversary. They've been married for two months but they only spent the first month together. The next month they didn't see each other all that often.

And today was the day that Phoenix had had enough.

"That's it!" She exclaimed angrily. "I'm going to Hero's Duty right now!" Phoenix then stood up straight and walked towards the entrance to her husbands game. Rhonda sighed. "You see what romance does to you kid? One minute everything is fine and the next..." She sighed and looked down at Vancent who only shrugged. "I'm only nine stinkbrain. Is Phoenix gonna kill Sarge?"

Rhonda chuckled. "Probably, but we'll find out later. For now, let's get you home. It's kind of late." The two walked back to Sugar Rush. Rhonda felt sort pf bas for Thomas because she knew that Phoenix only got really mad when something went very wrong.

Upon entering the game, Phoenix ran into Thomas's second in command, Kohut.

"Hey Fix-It." He said. All of the soldiers in that game had a very high respect for Phoenix. Not just because she was married to their sergeant; she was just that great of a person. "Oh, hello Kohut. Do you know where Thomas is right now?"

Kohut chuckled. "He's in his office. You remember where that is, right?"

Phoenix smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I remember. Thank you." She then followed the path that she remembered to be the way to Thomas's office.

When she got there, she knocked on the door loudly and waited a good thirty seconds before it was opened by Thomas himself. He was about to ask who was there until he looked down and saw his very angry looking wife standing with her arms crossed. He cleared his throat.

"Oh, hey short st-" Before he could even finish the greeting, Phoenix tackled him to the ground and kissed him hard on the lips. Thomas's shock stayed with him until Phoenix pulled away and looked down at him; straddling his whole upper body. Her arms on either side of his head. All Thomas could do was turn red and stare at his wife with wide eyes.

"You forgot." Phoenix said angrily. Thomas looked at her confused. "Forgot what?"

Phoenix glared at him but kissed him again. This time harder than the first. When she pulled away, both of their faces were only inches apart. She then sighed. "Today was our two month anniversary, Thomas."

Then it hit Thomas.

"Oh no... baby, I'm sorry. I've been so caught up in work and-" He was cut off when Phoenix put her finger to his lips and she used her free hand to dig underneath Thomas's loose T-shirt. "It's fine. I know that you had work to do, but... now that we're here..." She trailed off. Her fingers tangled in Thomas's blonde hair as she gave him a suggestive look.

Thomas smirked and leaned forward to capture Phoenix's lips again. She made the bold move to enter his mouth with her tongue. Thomas smiled and wrapped both of his arms around her waist; bringing his hands up her back while lifted her white undershirt up running his fingers across her smooth skin.

When they pulled apart, Thomas tossed Phoenix's white shirt to the side and undid the buttons to his wife's jeans. Phoenix helped by kicking her shoes off and slid the jeans down her legs. Taking off his own shirt, Thomas saw Phoenix glare at him. Once his shirt was off, he leaned forward and kissed her neck. "I'm sorry."

Phoenix sighed and gave him a small smile. "I said it was fine."

Thomas stopped kissing her neck and looked at her. "No, it's not. I should've remembered what today was. And I can tell that you're still upset at me." He placed his hands on her waist. Phoenix grabbed the top of his sweat pants and tugged at them playfully.

"You know you can make it up to me." She whispered seductively. Thomas's smile returned as he chuckled and slipped his pants off. "I can? How?"

Phoenix rolled her blue eyes and giggled. "You know how..." Her voice trailed off when Thomas started to rub the fabric in between her legs making Phoenix squirm and moan in pleasure. She then reached behind herself to undo her bra clasp and threw it to the side. Thomas moved across Phoenix with his hands to trace every inch of his wife's tiny body. He then leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I think that we should move this to the bedroom..."

Phoenix nodded in agreement and was carried to the small room. Thomas placed her gently on the bed. Phoenix watched her husband remove the last piece of clothing he had on and crawl under the sheets; bringing her with him. Phoenix then slid her panties off and got comfortable.

When they both were ready, Thomas looked at Phoenix who's eyes were shining and smile was innocent. She looked almost like there first time. He couldn't resist the urge to kiss her. So he did. It was soft and sweet. As they kissed, he lowered himself onto her. Phoenix let out a soft moan which grew louder as she kissed Thomas harder.

They moved together in perfect sync. Their hips met with each thrust as the thrusts got faster. They let each other explore the others body with gentle hands. The kissing got more passionate as they got closer. Pretty soon they both had hit their climax at almost the same exact moment. They echoed their moans and groaned the others name as they moved a few more times before eventually becoming to tired to continue.

They then slumped down on the bed and snuggled close together. Thomas kissed the top of Phoenix's head and rested his on hers as he wrapped his arms around the smaller form. "You forgive me?"

Phoenix smiled. "Yeah, I guess. Happy two month anniversary Tommy."

"What was today?" He asked sarcastically. Phoenix huffed. "You know what today is." This made Thomas smile. "I'm kidding... Happy anniversary Fix-It."

**Well, what did you guys think? Please review! I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up but hopefully soon. You can PM me any requests or ideas because I'm running low for this story. Keep reading.**

**THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AAANNNNDDD... I am back! This chapter might either be good or bad so do not be mad if it's not all that great. I'm not that used to writing 'M' rated stories so if anyone wants to help me out (NOT AN OBLIGATION) then please do. And now, here's chapter 4 of I Know!**

"Mmm.. ohhh baby..." Phoenix moaned aloud as Thomas kissed down her neck.

It was Valentine's day which meant that Mrs. Litwak closed the arcade. No one knew exactly why she did. Maybe family or friends. Many spent the day going out with loved one to various games. Exchanging gifts or going on dates. But two certain characters in the arcade found... _other_ ways to spend one of the most romantic days of the year.

"I'll kiss lower if you want me to." Thomas sucked at the skin of his wife's neck until it left a bruise. Phoenix only moaned louder and lightly gripped Thomas's blonde hair. It was nine in the morning and they planned to spend the rest of the day in bed with no interruptions whatsoever. Phoenix whimpered when he pulled away.

Thomas chuckled and kissed Phoenix's cheek. "Your to cute, Fix-It. You know that?"

This made Phoenix giggle. "You always tell me I'm cute. But I don't wanna be cute. I want to be beautiful. But I guess that I'll have to live with cute." She sighed and pretended to pout. Thomas pulled her closer. "Baby, do you know how many times I call you sexy. I totally skip over beautiful for you. I love you. But, I have to admit, You are very,_ very_, cute. Adorable. You are my cute, adorable, beautiful, sexy Phoenix."

He trailed off; layering kisses down the back of Phoenix's neck. "So," Phoenix started out as she turned around to face Thomas. His arms were still encircled around Phoenix's waist. "What do you have planned for me today?"

Phoenix traced imaginary shapes on Thomas's bare chest before he answered. "Whatever you wanna do babe."

Phoenix then looked up at the ceiling and thought for a moment. "Hmm, how 'bout we stay in bed..." She ran her hands from Thomas's chest to the back of his neck and reeled him in for a long, passionate kiss.

Then she gasped.

"Thomas!" She yelped. Thomas had somehow let his hands travel south as he kneaded through the fabric of her underwear. "Hmm?" He asked with a fake innocent voice.

"Hgn... you know what." Phoenix spoke through gritted teeth. Thomas laughed and slipped Phoenix's white panties off from underneath her short blue nightgown. Phoenix gradually let her eyes slide shut as she was sent into a world of pure bliss.

Thomas started to rub her gently making her breath hitch. "T-Tom-Thomas..."

With his free hand, he placed his finger gently up to Phoenix's lips and shushed her. "Don't talk." He whispered as he made her lay down on the pillows. He gradually pulled her night gown over her head and kissed down her neck. Phoenix arched her back high off the bed when Thomas found her sensitive spot.

"Ah!" She yelped. Thomas kissed his lips which made her moans almost impossible to hear. He then ran his free hand up her thigh and grazed her opening. Not to long after that, Phoenix was panting and gasping for air. "T-T-THOMAS!" She called out. Once she had hit her climax, she heard Thomas give a low chuckle. "You okay?" He asked her after a minute. Phoenix growled playfully and tackled Thomas onto the sheets.

He laughed hard when he saw Phoenix. She had the most adorable smirk on her face. Honeyglows stained the handy-girl's face. Her eyes were shining bright from the faint glow of the screen to her game. Her golden brown hair was all messy and tousled from their prior engagement; covering both bright blue eyes perfectly. She was just to adorable.

And the obvious fact that she was naked and on top of him, straddling both sides of his body, well... let's just say that, for Thomas, it was kind of hard not to get immediately aroused.

"Oh I'm fine." She said casually. "How 'bout you?"

Thomas pretended to think for a moment before smiling as he lightly grasped Phoenix's waist. "I'm fine."

Phoenix giggled and looked at the clock on the nightstand. "Well, we still have three hours 'till we have to meet Rhonda and Van in Sugar Rush." Raising a playful eyebrow, Thomas kissed Phoenix on the lips. "Happy Valentines Day, baby." He whispered. Phoenix grinned and kissed his cheek before leaving a trail of kisses down his face.

"Happy Valentine's Dayyy..." She trailed off seductively.

**Well, I finally finished another chapter...YAY! Anyway... if you guys have any ideas about them then please, please, _PLEASE _do NOT hesitate to give me them! You can leave a review or PM me if you want to or, once again, have any ideas. Sorry for any grammar errors :P **

**THANKS!**


End file.
